Charly García
rightCarlos Alberto García Moreno (Buenos Aires, 23 de octubre de 1951), conocido por su seudónimo Charly García, es uno de los más influyentes y reconocidos intérpretes, compositores y productores argentinos, sudamericanos e internacionales de rock. Es considerado una de las figuras fundamentales de la música contemporánea argentina, tanto por su talento como por su personalidad. Fundó dos de las bandas más importantes del rock argentino, Sui Géneris y Serú Girán, una banda de culto como La Máquina de Hacer Pájaros, y tiene una amplia carrera como solista. Con 41 discos grabados, más otros participando como músico invitado de diferentes artistas y en diferentes épocas, García es considerado uno de los íconos del rock argentino. Ha ganado varios premios a lo largo de su trayectoria como el Grammy a la Excelencia Musical en Las Vegas, otorgado por la Academia Latina de la Grabación, que entrega los Premios Grammy Latino]; el Premio a la Trayectoria en la entrega de los Premios Clarín Espectáculos 2009 y el Premio Konex en varias oportunidades, incluyendo el de platino en 1985 como «mejor instrumentista» / «conjunto de rock» de la historia en Argentina. En 2010 fue declarado ciudadano ilustre de la ciudad de Buenos Aires por la Legislatura. Biografía Infancia (1951–1963) Es el primogénito de una familia porteña de buena posición, del barrio de Caballito. Hijo de Carmen Moreno y Carlos Jaime García. Tiene tres hermanos: Enrique, Daniel y Josi. En el año 1956 (a los cinco años de edad) lo inscribieron en el Conservatorio Thibaud Piazzini de Buenos Aires, donde inició sus estudios de música con la profesora Julieta Sandoval, una docente estricta y rigurosa que le enseñó a tocar música clásica (obras de Bach, Mozart o Chopin). A finales de los años cincuenta, los padres de Charly emprendieron un viaje a Europa. Los niños quedaron bajo la tutela de las niñeras, la abuela y una vieja malhumorada que según ciertas versiones les pegaba a los chicos ante cualquier travesura. García recuerda esa época como angustiante. Se aferró cada vez más a su pequeño piano de juguete, intentando olvidar la ausencia de sus padres. Sufrió una crisis nerviosa, trastorno que le provocó vitiligo. Los signos de la enfermedad se notaron desde su juventud, era evidente la falta de pigmentación en la mitad del bigote. Esto originó su sobrenombre de Bigote Bicolor. Cuando regresaron de su viaje por Europa, la situación económica de la familia entró en crisis: el padre comenzó a trabajar como profesor enseñando física y matemáticas, y su madre empezó a trabajar como productora de un exitoso programa de radio titulado Folklorísimo, en el que solían presentarse a las máximas estrellas del folclore argentino, corriente en auge en ese tiempo. Carmen comentaba a todos acerca de las virtudes como pianista de su hijo. Fue así como artistas de la talla de Ariel Ramírez y Mercedes Sosa lo escucharon tocar. A los doce años se recibió de profesor de teoría y solfeo. Le ofrecieron una beca para ir a estudiar dirección de orquesta a Italia pero él la rechazó, contra las opiniones de sus padres. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo esa propuesta que lo alejaría otra vez de sus seres más queridos. Inicios (1964–1969) En aquellos días de su infancia, además de su pasión por la música, García sentía un profundo interés por la mitología griega, aspectos del cosmos y los dinosaurios. Esa rica vida interior funcionaba como un refugio frente a la rigidez impuesta por el mundo exterior, incluido el estricto régimen disciplinario derivado de su educación musical. Una noche, Mercedes Sosa fue a cenar a casa de los García Moreno. Al escuchar tocar el piano a Carlitos, le comentó a Ariel Ramírez: «Este chico es como Chopin». Orgullosa, mamá Carmen no dejó de decir que su hijo era un verdadero genio a cuanta persona se le acercara. El chico amaba la música clásica y odiaba lo popular, al igual que sus padres. Apenas dormía –sentía que si lo hacía era una pérdida de tiempo- y se pasaba los días enteros interpretando a Chopin y Mozart. Años después,Los Beatles constituyeron un cambio radical para su vida, su música le abrió su espectro musical para siempre. Con ellos, llegaron también los Rolling Stones, Bob Dylan, The Byrds, The Who, entre otros. Allí acabó su carrera de músico clásico. Pidió a gritos que le compraran una guitarra eléctrica, se dejó el pelo largo y comenzaron las peleas con su padre, quien esperaba que se convirtiera en concertista o en ingeniero. Esta relación nunca más lograría componerse. Aunque no tenían problemas económicos, empezó a insistirle en que saliera a conseguir algún trabajo para financiar sus «vicios». Con su madre fue distinto: «Yo siempre supe adónde iba a llegar Carlitos. Después de que nacieron mis otros hijos y nietos me di cuenta que él era especial. A mí a veces hasta me daba miedo porque decía: “¿Cómo puede ser que un chico de tres años pudiera tocar cualquier cosa en el piano?”. Charly fue una cosa especial; hago mal en decirlo, pero era así». Sui Géneris (1970-1974) Charly García asistió al Instituto Social Militar "Dr. Dámaso Centeno", un colegio del barrio Caballito. Desde los primeros años solía escapar de las clases, para ir a tocar el piano al salón de actos. Allí formó su banda To Walk Spanish junto a Juan Carlos Bellia, en la que hacían covers de Jimi Hendrix, The Byrds, Rolling Stones, etc. Luego, en la secundaria, conoció a Nito Mestre que también tenía una banda junto a Carlos Piégari llamada The Century Indignation (‘la indignación del siglo’). Allí se únen y forman Cuando estaban por empezar sus presentaciones, a García le llegó la llamada del servicio militar obligatorio. Al segundo mes, García insultó a un oficial; como castigo decidieron enviarlo al frío sur argentino, pero gracias a las influencias de su madre, terminó en Campo de Mayo. Tiempo después, García debió ser internado en el Hospital Militar por un soplo en el corazón provocado por un tubo de anfetaminas de su madre. En esa larga noche en que García pensaba que iba a morir, compuso Canción para mi muerte, el primer éxito de Sui Géneris. En su desesperación por salir, aprovechó el pedido de una enfermera de trasladar en camilla a un muerto hasta la morgue, pero en lugar de llevarlo ahí, lo arrastró hasta el casino de oficiales y pidió dos coca colas Eso motivó una investigación psiquiátrica que lo determinó bipolar con personalidad esquizoide y fue dado de baja. El diagnóstico es considerado controversial, ya que el aplanamiento afectivo característico de los esquizoides nunca estuvo presente en Charly García. Al regreso de García, el grupo comenzó con sus actuaciones, ya como dúo junto a Nito Mestre, porque los demás se habían ido. García componía todas las canciones (música y letra) y hacía los arreglos. Los arreglos de voces los hacían en conjunto con Mestre. Bajo las influencias de Elton John y Bob Dylan, Charly García y Nito Mestre se juntaron en Sui Géneris sin saber que cambiarían la historia del rock nacional. Con Vedia en guitarra, Alejandro Correa en bajo, el baterista Beto Rodríguez y Carlos Piegari en los coros, el debut fue como teloneros del grupo Huinca comandado por Litto Nebbia. Después, salieron de gira como soportes de Pedro y Pablo; y León Gieco los invitó a participar en un concierto en el Teatro de Luz y Fuerza. Se conocieron, la admiración fue mutua y a partir de allí Gieco y García se convirtieron en «amigos del alma». De a poco García se fue metiendo en el medio y consiguió trabajo como tecladista en el grupo La Pesada del Rock and Roll y junto al debutante Raúl Porchetto. Una noche, a la salida de un recital, se le acercó una chica y le dio su teléfono. Más tarde la llamó: su nombre era María Rosa Yorio, quien por entonces estudiaba teatro. Empezaron a salir clandestinamente porque el músico tenía su novia oficial llamada Maggie. Pero un día María Rosa se cansó y le dijo que eligiera entre ella o Maggie. La eligió a ella. Como las relaciones de estos jóvenes no eran del todo buenas con sus familias, pronto se mudaron a una pensión en Aráoz y Soler, y más tarde a otra un poco mejor en el barrio de San Telmo. Ninguno de los dos tenía una buena entrada económica así que fueron tiempos difíciles, aunque poco les importaba. Después de incursionar por todas las compañías grabadoras, los Sui Géneris encontraron apoyo en el productor Pierre Bayona y pudieron sacar en el mes de noviembre su primer disco, "Vida". Se transformó en un inesperado y verdadero éxito –sobre todo entre los adolescentes-, pero a la vez muchos rockeros salieron a criticar por «blandos» a estos dos adolescentes de look desgarbado. A García, la nueva de «famoso» le molestaba. Hacía lo imposible por no asistir a lugares donde hubiera mucha gente aunque todavía no se había convertido en el ídolo que sería después. Era muy tímido y sólo disfrutaba de los momentos encerrado con su mujer y amigos. El grupo se consolidó en octubre de 1973 al editar el segundo trabajo discográfico: Confesiones de invierno. Y fueron muchos más que un simple grupo de rock. La situación política en el país se tomaba cada vez más difícil. La Triple A combatía con violencia cualquier cosa que no le gustara. No era un buen momento para atacar a las instituciones. Y justo eso era lo que se le había ocurrido hacer a García. Pequeñas anécdotas sobre las Instituciones reunía un par de temas que no iban a superar la censura: las canciones «Botas locas» y «Juan Represión» debieron ser suplantadas por otras, y otros temas debieron modificar sus letras antes de entrar el estudio de grabación. Pero en un recital que ofrecieron en Montevideo decidieron darse el gusto de cantarlos. La situación por la que pasaba Uruguay era similar a la de este país y la policía los arrestó casi sobre el escenario. Fueron llamados a declarar. El primero en hablar fue García y sobre la marcha cambió las letras de las canciones. El resto de la banda aseguró que no las sabía, ya que ellos eran simples músicos, y todos pudieron salir pronto en libertad. El disco fue muy elogiado aunque no vendió como se esperaba. Esto deprimió mucho a García, y decidió separarse del grupo. Al enterarse, los productores pusieron el grito en el cielo. Para calmar los ánimos, García les propuso hacer un recital de despedida. Y nada menos que en el Luna Park. Nadie creía en la disolución del grupo. A los carteles que publicitaran el megarrecital por toda la ciudad se sumaron los grafiti de los fanáticos de la banda. Adiós Sui Géneris fue un espectáculo que reunió a más de veinticinco mil personas y plantó un precedente histórico en el rock nacional. A la salida, García se fue a cenar con María Rosa a un restaurante de la avenida Corrientes. Allí estaba León Gieco con su mujer, que habían presenciado el show. La decisión estaba tomada. PorSuiGieco / La Máquina (1974-1977) En 1974, los líderes del rock acústico se reúnen para salir de gira. Sin un proyecto formal más que «compartir buenos momentos, divertirnos tocando y cantando», Charly García, Raúl Porchetto, Nito Mestre, León Gieco y María Rosa Yorio (por entonces la mujer de Charly) forman PorSuiGieco y su Banda de Avestruces Domadas que, recién en 1976 y tras infinitas postergaciones y problemas, grabaron un disco con el nombre del grupo. El disco padeció de la presión de la censura ejercida por el gobierno democrático de Isabel Perón, y debió ser editado sin el tema «El fantasma de Canterville» (aunque muchas copias lo incluían sin anunciarlo en el sobre interno). Años más tarde, en 2002, una reedición del disco en formato CD, pondría las cosas en su lugar. El folk acústico de la propuesta original derivó en un estilo más eléctrico y elaborado, aunque sin perder la frescura que caracterizó a la agrupación. Sui Géneris estaba agotado. Charly comenzó a incursionar por otros caminos de la música. A la vez, empezó a ir al psicoanalista porque se seguía sintiendo muy angustiado. Se pasaba todo el día encerrado en su departamento, tocando y componiendo, prácticamente sin hablar con nadie. Después de grabar el álbum PorSuiGieco, el siguiente proyecto de García fue La Máquina de Hacer Pájaros (nombre que tomó de una historieta del dibujante Crist), con Carlos Cutaia (teclados), Gustavo Bazterrica (guitarra y coros), José Luis Fernández (bajo y coros) y Oscar Moro (batería y percusión). La Máquina fue el intento más complejo y profundo de rock sinfónico en la Argentina, y en él, García introdujo la novedad de dos tecladistas simultáneos. Esta banda fue una de las bandas argentinas más trabajadas en cuanto a su sonido, el grupo no fue bien recibido por la crítica y el público, pero su sonido se adelantó varios años en el tiempo. Debutaron en Cosquín, donde estrenaron algunos temas que luego compondrían el disco que llevó el mismo nombre de la banda. Durante varios meses, de jueves a domingo, se presentaban en La Bola Loca, el boliche de Atilio Stampone que alberga cada noche a más de doscientas personas. El golpe militar asustó a todos. Charly sentía miedo y salía a la calle lo menos posible. Creía que en cualquier momento su nombre integraría las listas negras. No sólo temía por su vida, sino también porque pronto iba a convertirse en papá. En marzo de 1977 María Rosa dio a luz a Miguel Ángel García. A pesar de la llegada del bebé, las cosas en el matrimonio no andaban nada bien. García estaba muy embalado en sus proyectos, sólo prestaba atención a su música y ella se sentía sola. A los pocos meses decidieron separarse. No pasó mucho tiempo para que María Rosa encontrara una nueva compañía: nada menos que en el mejor amigo de su exmarido, Nito Mestre. Durante ese invierno, La Máquina se reunió en un sótano que cada vez que llovía se inundaba, para dar forma a un segundo disco: Películas. En su momento tenían un extraño récord, su primer disco había sido el más caro de la historia en Argentina, porque había costado más del doble que la producción de un disco común. El 11 de noviembre de 1977 Charly realizó un recital solista en el Luna Park llamado El Festival del Amor, al que invitó a sus amigos y compañeros en la música como David Lebón, el grupo acústico PorSuiGieco, el sinfónico La Máquina de Hacer Pájaros (su última presentación) y su primera banda, Sui Géneris, primero con Nito Mestre y luego con Rinaldo Raffanelli y Juan Rodríguez. También participaron Gustavo Santaolalla y los hermanos Makaroff, entre otros. El recital se editó en disco doble como Música del alma pero solo conteniendo cinco de las cuarenta y dos canciones del recital. A principios de 2006 salió a la venta una reedición de Música del alma. A García le costaba acostumbrarse a esa nueva vida de padre, alejado de María Rosa. En ese momento aciago conoció a Marisa Zoca Pederneiras, una bailarina brasileña del ballet de Oscar Araiz. Zoca sería su mujer hasta fines de los años ochenta y la inspiradora de varias de sus canciones, como «Zocacola» y «Ella adivinó». Serú Girán (1978–1982) Artículo principal: Serú Girán Ver también: *Piano Yamaha CP70 *Minimoog *Canciones de Charly García *Canciones cantadas por Charly García *Canciones de Charly García y David Lebón *Canciones cantadas por Charly García y David Lebón El año de 1981, fue muy importante para Charly porque compartió un concierto en Obras junto a Gilberto Gil y hubo un minirregreso de Sui Generis en Uruguay. Se presentó en el Festival de la Solidaridad, ante decenas de miles de personas, con transmisión por Canal 9. Junto a Nito Mestre y otros cantaron «Rasguña las piedras». Carrera como solista (de 1982 a la actualidad) 1982-1984: Inicios como solista En 1982, la Argentina estaba en proceso de cambio político. Después de la Guerra de las Malvinas en junio, estalló el caos social y el gobierno militar perdió parte de su poder. Ese año García debutó como solista, hizo la banda sonora de Pubis angelical, película de Raúl de la Torre, adaptada de la novela de Manuel Puig. El material salió ese año editado en un álbum doble junto a Yendo de la cama al living. Ayudado por la difusión que se le daba en ese momento al rock nacional a través de los medios de comunicación (durante la Guerra de Malvinas estaba prohibido pasar música en inglés), el disco tuvo una gran recepción en el público. En él venían canciones antológicas, como por ejemplo «No bombardeen Buenos Aires» (que mostraba el miedo vivido en la ciudad durante la guerra de Malvinas, y criticó duramente al ejército, sobre todo al presidente Leopoldo Galtieri), «Inconsciente colectivo» (un mensaje de esperanza y libertad para el pueblo argentino afectado), «Yo no quiero volverme tan loco» (canción sobre el espíritu adolescente de la libertad y rebeldía) o «Yendo de la cama al living» (la experiencia de estar atrapado en un espacio confinado como un símbolo de la represión de las ideas). Para este trabajo, la banda estaba formada por Willy Iturri en batería, Gustavo Bazterrica en guitarra, Cachorro López en bajo y Andrés Calamaro en teclados. Este material fue presentado en el más importante concierto de su flamante carrera solista el 26 de diciembre de 1982, en el estadio de Ferrocarril Oeste ante treinta mil personas. Llegó al escenario a bordo de un Cadillac rosa y, en el cierre, una lluvia de proyectiles de utilería destruyó la ciudad que formaba el decorado, mientras sonaban los últimos acordes de «No bombardeen Buenos Aires». En esos meses, Charly produjo artísticamente a Los Abuelos de la Nada. Empezó 1983 con tres recitales en Obras Sanitarias, repasando de nuevo el disco Yendo de la cama al living. Luego, dejó Buenos Aires con una maleta pequeña. A su regreso a Buenos Aires desde Nueva York, trajo una nueva calidad. Ese año apareció Clics modernos, grabado y mezclado en Nueva York. Este nuevo trabajo presenta un giro en la música de García, con la introducción de ritmos bailables, canciones más cortas y por momentos más irreverentes, acordes a los aires de renovación que empezaron a llegar con la apertura democrática. Canciones como «Los dinosaurios», «Nos siguen pegando abajo (pecado mortal)» y «No me dejan salir» se convirtieron en éxitos en la carrera de Charly. Este material fue presentado los días 15, 16, 17 y 18 de diciembre en el estadio Luna Park, acompañado por Pablo Guyot (guitarra), Alfredo Toth (bajo), Willy Iturr] (batería), Daniel Melingo (saxo), Fabiana Cantilo (coros) y Fito Páez en los teclados. Este disco no fue bien entendido por el público, pues incluía (por primera vez en Argentina) temas «bailables», es decir: el ritmo tomaba otra dimensión, recortando las letras, hasta entonces concepto primordial del rock nacional. El 10 de diciembre, el curso de la historia argentina dio un giro cuando el gobierno pudo ser elegido democráticamente por el pueblo. En 1984, Charly García realizó muchos espectáculos bien recibidos (en Chile y Mar del Plata, entre muchos otros lugares), y grabó otro álbum durante los últimos meses. La trilogía esencial de García se completa con Piano bar, un álbum roquero que tiene en «Demoliendo hoteles» y en «Raros peinados nuevos» sus máximos logros. También lanzó Terapia intensiva, un maxi-simple compuesto, producido y arreglado por García para la obra de teatro homónima de Antonio Gasalla. 1985-1989: Demoliendo hoteles Tras el éxito de Piano bar, que era la consagración de García como solista, 1985 fue un año para reducir la velocidad. No grabó ningún disco. Quedó incompleto un proyecto con Luis Alberto Spinetta, del cual sobrevivieron algunos recitales y el tema «Rezo por vos». Se presentó en Brasil, Perú, Chile, en el Luna Park. Fue protagonista del Festival Rock & Pop, organizado por Daniel Grinbank, donde compartió el escenario con Nina Hagen, INXS y Los Abuelos de la Nada]], entre otros, que se llevó a cabo a principios de noviembre en el estadio de Vélez. Se lo notaba alterado: después de una lluvia torrencial, debió salir a calmar al público que esperó por horas y arrojó barro a todos los que tocaron antes que él. Cuando por fin tocó, embistió con su guitarra contra el camarógrafo que le desconectó el cable del instrumento. En 1986 Charly volvió a reunirse con Pedro Aznar en Nueva York y junto a él grabó Tango. Su difusión fue muy escasa, pese a que dio la impresión de que el proyecto daba para más. El disco se presentó con un concierto en la discoteca Palladium. Después tocó en España. Paralelamente, renovó su banda, entonces integrada por Richard Coleman (guitarra), Fernando Samalea (batería), la vuelta de Andrés Calamaro y Melingo. Esta agrupación se denominaba Las Ligas. En 1987 llegó Parte de la religión, considerado por muchos como el mejor disco de García solista. Este material, junto a Piano bar, terminarían por confirmarlo como uno de los mejores compositores de rock argentino y un artista reconocido a nivel internacional. El álbum fue grabado e interpretado casi en su totalidad por él, y alterna un rock fuerte con estribillos melódicos. Es, seguramente, uno de sus discos más prolijos y compactos, desde la tapa hasta el contenido de las letras. Ya para los shows en vivo, en julio, la banda que lo acompañaba era nueva: Carlos García López en guitarra, Fernando Lupano en bajo, Fernando Samalea en batería, Fabián Quintiero y Alfi Martins en teclados y nuevamente Fabiana Cantilo en los coros. Ese año se presentó en el Gran Rex, Mendoza, Ecuador, Uruguay y en el estadio de Belgrano de Córdoba, entre otros. A Charly García le ofrecieron un papel de reparto (en la cual interpretó a un enfermero) en un film del que también compondría la banda de sonido. Lo que vendrá, intento de novela futurista de Gustavo Mosquera, contó con la participación de Hugo Soto y Juan Leyrado. Curiosamente, García ganaría un premio en Nueva York]] como mejor actor de reparto. En toda la película Charly García manejaba, algo que jamás pudo hacer en la vida real. Tras componer la banda de sonido de la película, trabajó en su siguiente álbum solista, Cómo conseguir chicas (1988), esencialmente un trabajo de recopilación de canciones sueltas, que García, por diversos motivos, nunca había grabado. Contó con invitados como el brasilero Herbert Vianna (de Os Paralamas do Sucesso) y el violinista indio L. Shankar. El LP incluye una canción titulada «Shisyastawuman» (una transliteración directa deliberadamente de she is just a woman:), la primera canción grabada por García en inglés que fue escrita para una mujer. La mujer lo abandonó después de escuchar la canción, al igual que Lebón le había advertido años atrás. Una canción llamada «Zocacola» que Charly había dedicado a Zoca también se incluyó en este LP. Un par de meses después de que el disco fue lanzado, Zoca lo dejó. El año 1988 mostró a García muy activo tocando en Obras, Mar del Plata y una presentación histórica en el estadio de River Plate junto a Bruce Springsteen, Peter Gabriel, Sting, León Gieco, etc, como cierre de la gira más grande del mundo: el concierto de Amnesty International (iniciada en Londres el 2 de septiembre, clausurada en Buenos Aires el 15 de octubre). Durante el recital, Charly le dijo a Bruce Springsteen ―que en Estados Unidos es apodado The Boss― «Acá el jefe soy yo». El 21 de junio se presentó en el teatro al aire libre de La Paz, Bolivia, siendo un éxito frente a miles de fanáticos. En 1989, se presentó en el Gran Rex, en el Teatro Opera, en México, Colombia y Costa Rica. Ese año, la estrella de pop Wilkins invita a Charly a Puerto Rico para grabar su clásico «Yo no quiero volverme tan loco», junto a Ilan Chéster, de Venezuela, como un homenaje al rock en español. La canción fue incluida en el álbum de Wilkins L.A./N.Y.. García había cambiado. Físicamente, parecía más viejo. Su música era oscura, y el García de antes había desaparecido. Ahora su sonido estaba más cerca del punk rock, con temas violentos, como «No toquen», o un estilo depresivo y oscuro, como se muestra en «No me verás en el subte». Diferentes tiempos y adversos que se avecinaba. 1990-1995: Los días de exceso En 1990, Charly tenía muchas ideas, pero la banda estaba en un pequeño descanso, mientras otro miembro importante de la banda, Fabián Zorrito Von Quintiero acompañó a García en una formación llamada Los Toc Toc, junto a Fernando Cartier en batería y Mariano Kon en bajo con invitados como Moro y otros presentándose en distintos lugares interpretando temas de distintas bandas internacionales y teniendo el impecable teclado del Zorrito, Charly tocaba la guitarra en varios de los temas del show, también presentando temas que luego serían de su próximo álbum como por ej. No te mueras en mi casa . Hilda Lizarazu (que había ingresado a la banda para la gira internacional en 1989/1990) y Carlos García López formó la García López Band. Lupano e Hilda comenzaron un grupo llamado Man Ray. Charly ahora estaba solo. Para su nuevo disco, Filosofía barata y zapatos de goma, llamó a muchos de sus viejos amigos, quienes ayudaron a grabar la mayoría de las canciones. Ayudaron, entre otros, Andrés Calamaro, Rinaldo Rafanelli, Fabiana Cantilo, Nito Mestre, Pedro Aznar, Fabián von Quintiero e incluso Hilda Lizarazu Lupano y Zamalea se acoplaron a éste proyecto. Para poder lanzar el disco, García debió enfrentar un juicio por «ofensa a los símbolos patrios» ya que ese LP incluía una versión del Himno nacional argentino, que terminó siendo autorizada por los tribunales. A mucha gente le gustó, viéndola como una versión fresca, sincera, respetuosa y fuerte de la vieja canción. Continuó con su gira por el continente americano, tocó incluso en Nueva York, donde agotó las entradas. Ese año, la Municipalidad organizó el festival Mi Buenos Aires Rock, que convocó a cien mil personas en la avenida Nueve de Julio, para presenciar a García, Luis Alberto Spinetta y Fabiana Cantilo. Si bien estaba pautado que cada artista tocara media hora, García actuó por más de dos horas y terminó con su versión del Himno Nacional en un escenario iluminado con luces celestes y blancas. En 1991 lanzó Radio Pinti, un disco compuesto por Charly García y Pedro Aznar junto a Enrique Pinti, quien se encargó de los raps y la locución. La idea era grabar un álbum con Gustavo Cerati (de la banda Soda Stereo), que se llamaría Tango 3. El puntapié inicial fue «No te mueras en mi casa» (incluido en Filosofía barata y zapatos de goma) y continuó con «Vampiro» (de Tango 4). Sin embargo, por causas que se desconocen, el proyecto quedó en la nada. El 22 de diciembre, como hacía casi nueve años, García reunió a 26.000 personas en Ferro para el recital Despedida del Año. En esa oportunidad, ingresó al escenario dentro de una ambulancia: era la forma que había elegido para burlarse de su internación en una clínica, a mediados de ese año. Las versiones periodísticas indicaban que Charly había ingresado con una fuerte sobredosis, hecho que quedaría confirmado con una publicitada relación amistosa con el Pastor Carlos Novelli (director del Programa de rehabilitación Andrés), que terminó en escándalo de acusaciones recíprocas. La banda de músicos para el segundo recital en Ferro fue la misma que lo estuvo acompañando desde hacía un tiempo, ahora bautizada Los Enfermeros. Entre los invitados de lujo, estuvieron Mercedes Sosa, Fito Páez y Fabiana Cantilo. En 1992, el día 24 de enero en Pinamar se produjo una reunión muy esperada y se los vio a Nito Mestre junto a Charly cantando temas de Sui generis, acompañados por el zorrito, Fabi Cantilo, Fernando Cartier. Luego García representó al rock argentino en Les Alumées, una muestra de la cultura porteña que se realizó en Nantes, Francia. Viajaron tangueros, obras de teatro, pintores y roqueros: Charly convocó a 6.000 personas y fue recibido por el Alcalde de la ciudad. En ese mismo año se dio lo que muchos esperaban: el reencuentro con Lebón, Aznar y Oscar Moro para revivir a Serú Girán. Con una placa en estudios, recitales en Córdoba, Rosario y dos estadios de River colmados, durante los cuales se registró otro álbum doble, el reencuentro no dio para mucho más. Hacia octubre de 1992 comenzó la gira que terminaría nuevamente en Ferro, a fines de diciembre. La banda soporte, Los Indeseables, sufrió la deserción de Carlos García López y de Hilda Lizarazu, ambos abocados a sus proyectos individuales (la García López Band y Man Ray, respectivamente). García convocó a María Gabriela Epumer (ex-Viuda e Hijas de Roque Enroll), para cumplir ambas funciones, guitarra y coros. En 1993 Charly García fue contratado para componer la banda de sonido de la película Funes, un gran amor. En este álbum se encuentran canciones como «Fifteen forever» y el tango «Naranjo en flor» (cantado por Jairo). Ese año, tocó en Ferrocarril Oeste con la novedad de un escenario giratorio. En julio de 1994 se lanza su muy publicitada ópera-rock La hija de la lágrima. Como tal, este trabajo incluye muchos pasajes instrumentales y de virtuosismo. «La sal no sala» (junto a Juanse) y «Fax U» son los hits que sobresalen. Ese mismo año, Kurt Cobain, líder de Nirvana, trágicamente acabó con su propia vida. Siendo un fan de él, García se tiñó el pelo de rubio. En septiembre, García presentó el álbum en diez funciones colmadas del Gran Rex. En noviembre del mismo año, Charly fue internado por la fuerza en una clínica psiquiátrica. Estaba muy alterado, pero su estado de ánimo no varió al abandonar el establecimiento. Cuando fue dado de alta estuvo una semana en Buenos Aires y después partió de vacaciones a Río de Janeiro. En febrero del 1995 se presentó en el Festival Internacional de la Canción, en el estadio Mundialista de Mar del Plata, junto a Fabiana Cantilo, Os Paralamas do Sucesso y Antonio Birabent. Repasó algunos de sus éxitos y adelantó material de su nuevo disco Estaba en llamas cuando me acosté (1995), al frente de la banda ahora bautizada Casandra Lange (con María Gabriela Epumer, Juan Bellia, Fabián Von Quintiero, Jorge Suárez y Fernando Samalea). Todos los temas fueron grabados en vivo, durante la gira por los balnearios de la costa. La placa tiene solamente dos canciones propias: «Fifteen forever» (que había quedado fuera de Tango 4) y «Te recuerdo invierno» (una canción que García compuso antes de Sui Géneris). Por otra parte, incluye once covers de los años sesenta, entre ellos: «There's a place» y «Ticket to ride» (de The Beatles); «Positively 4th Street» (de Bob Dylan) y «Sympathy for the devil» (de The Rolling Stones). «Sweet dreams», de Eurythmics, es el único tema que no respeta la época: «Lo que pasa es que conocí a Annie Lennox en Nueva York cuando estaba por grabarlo y me lo cantó a capella. No podía dejarlo afuera», se justificó Charly. Aprovechando el furor de los recitales acústicos, García se presentó en el ciclo Unplugged de la cadena televisiva estadounidense MTV, con un show que incluyó temas de todas sus etapas y que fue puesto en el aire para toda Latinoamérica en julio y editado en CD para fines de ese mismo año bajo el nombre Hello! MTV Unplugged. El material fue tocado en vivo en el teatro Gran Rex, a fines de 1995. 1996-1999: Era Say no More En 1996 editó Say no more, que fue lanzado al mercado desde su propio sello discográfico, también llamado Say No More. El álbum reúne temas del autor con obras instrumentales que habían sido escritas para la película Geisha, pero no fueron incluidas en la banda sonora por diferencias con el director. Este trabajo marcó un concepto nuevo para García, con el que atraería a un nuevo tipo de público pero terminaría de alejar a varios de sus seguidores más veteranos. Con los años se volvió un disco de culto, e incluso García lo considera su álbum preferido de los que ha grabado. Ofreció conciertos en el Gran Rex, en el Teatro Ópera y un polémico recital llamado Droga sin Sol, en Villa Gesell, parodiando el lema «Sol sin drogas» que el gobierno había difundido como campaña contra el uso de estupefacientes. En 1997 graba junto a Mercedes Sosa un disco de canciones propias interpretadas por la Negra, titulado Alta fidelidad. Ambos se conocían desde su infancia, por lo que decidieron publicar un trabajo colaborativo en el que Mercedes iba a cantar sus canciones favoritas de García. También realizó importantes conciertos en Colombia y Cosquín. El 26 y 30 de diciembre de 1998 presentó el disco El aguante en Buenos Aires. El álbum cuenta con «Kill my mother», canción dedicada a la madre de Charly, Carmen Moreno. Esta producción contó con muchos covers traducidos al español por García, como «Tin soldier» (de Small Faces), o «Roll Over Beethoven» (de Chuck Berry). Una canción significativa que no se incluyó fue «A whiter shade of pale», originalmente publicada por Procol Harum, banda que Charly siempre había admirado. También se presenta en San Juan y Chile En 1999, tocó en Obras, México y Perú, etc. En ese mismo año fue la gran atracción del ciclo gratuito Buenos Aires Vivo III, organizado por el gobierno porteño en Puerto Madero. Más de 300.000 personas aclamaron a García en un show dedicado a los desaparecidos y registrado en vivo para el disco Demasiado ego. 2000-2007: Maravillización En 2000, Charly y Nito Mestre deciden interponer Sui Géneris a la vida. Para esta ocasión especial, ambos componen nuevas canciones para un nuevo disco, Sinfonías para adolescentes. Por supuesto, las cosas eran muy diferentes a los 25 años, pero los aficionados jóvenes y mayores estaban entusiasmados con la idea del regreso de Sui Géneris. Esta nueva etapa estará marcada por el nuevo «concepto de sonido» de Maravillización o «Hacer algo maravilloso» de García, reemplazando al viejo y oscuro estilo «Say no more». Sui Géneris tocó en el estadio de Boca Juniors, ante 25.000 aficionados el 7 de diciembre de 2000. Charly respetaba a sus fans y su antiguo socio, y tocó durante casi cuatro horas delante de un público encantado, a pesar de las diferencias entre el antiguo y el nuevo modelo de Sui Géneris, la voz de Charly y el comportamiento. Muchos periodistas y algunos fans criticaron esta declaración, afirmando que la causa principal era el dinero y que los dos miembros de la banda había cambiado tanto, que el nuevo disco y espectáculo no tenía nada que ver con el real Sui Géneris. Al año siguiente, ¡Si! Detrás de las paredes fue editado como el segundo y último álbum de Sui en esta nueva era. Fue un recopilatorio entre las versiones en vivo del concierto en el estadio Boca Juniors, canciones nuevas (como «Telepáticamente») y algunas versiones de canciones antiguas (como «Rasguña las piedras», con Gustavo Cerati). Después de esta interrupción en su carrera como solista, en 2001, García festejó su cumpleaños número cincuenta con un DVD grabado en vivo, en el bar Say No More y en el Teatro Coliseo entre otros. En el 2002, Charly sacó a la venta Influencia, primer trabajo de Charly como artista del sello EMI. El mismo cuenta con 13 canciones, la mayor parte del propio García, contando dos versiones y una instrumental. Además toca casi todos los instrumentos, salvo colaboraciones de algunos de los integrantes de su banda y dos participaciones estelares, entre ellos el guitarrista Tony Sheridan. Este disco contiene algunas canciones interesantes que tuvieron un impacto en el mundo del rock latinoamericano, tales como «Tu vicio», «Influencia» (de Todd Rundgren) y «I’m not in love» (con Tony Sheridan). A pesar de que incluía canciones viejas como «Happy and real» (de Tango 4) o «One to one» (de El aguante), fue muy bien recibido por la crítica. Presentó el disco con tres recitales seguidos en el Luna Park, ganando el premio Gardel de Oro. Ese año lo cerró con varias presentaciones en el Gran Rex En 2003, con María Gabriela Epumer en guitarra y coros, Charly García realizó varios conciertos en el Luna Park, en Viña del Mar (Chile) y en el Cosquín Rock. Luego presenta Rock and roll yo, álbum con once temas y cuyo corte de difusión es «Asesíname», acompañado por la actriz Celeste Cid en el video. El álbum fue dedicado a su exguitarrista y amiga, María Gabriela Epumer, quien había fallecido en junio de ese mismo año, producto de un paro cardiorrespiratorio. Las canciones no eran tan buenas como las de Influencia, su voz suena a menudo fuera de tono y, una vez más, el álbum contiene también muchas versiones y covers como «Linda bailarina» («Pretty ballerina», de Michael Brown) o «Wonder» («Love’s in need of love» de Stevie Wonder). Esta vez, sus espectáculos no eran tan convincentes, y la ausencia de Epumer podía ser sentida por los fans. Durante el año siguiente García presentó una serie de tres conciertos en Obras a los cuales llamó La Venganza, Plateado sobre Plateado, y Say No More, respectivamente. También en ese año se realizó una histórica presentación en Ferrocarril Oeste bajo la lluvia, un concierto en España y una presentación en la Plaza de Mayo, por invitación de las Madres en su 30º aniversario, donde entonó el Himno Nacional Argentino y se retiró rompiendo la guitarra. Sus «aliados» lo habían esperado varias horas ―ya que llegó tarde― bajo una gran tormenta. Durante un recital en la provincia de Tierra del Fuego asistió uno de cada cuatro habitantes. En 2005 García se presentó en la Casa Rosada. En ese recital, García aprovechó para presentar temas como «Pagarás con interés» o «El mundo B», no grabados en Kill gil. También dejó su huella en el Paseo de la Fama de Mar del Plata, ubicada en la costa atlántica argentina. En 2006, García se presentó en la costa atlántica e incluso en el Gesell Rock. Luego presentó su disco Kill gil con cinco fechas en La Trastienda. Podrían haber sido agregadas nuevas funciones pero en la quinta fecha unos incidentes suspendieron los recitales. A fines de ese año habían comenzado a circular por Internet «adelantos» de Kill Gil. La compañía discográfica se negó a publicar oficialmente el material al asegurar que «ya fue descargado por todo el mundo». El propio García denunció que fue traicionado e incluso sugirió que se trató de una «maldad» de su propio hijo. El disco recién serí apublicado en diciembre de 2010, con 11 temas y un DVD con animaciones de las pinturas hechas a mano por Charly durante el proceso de composición del álbum. En 2007 García festeja su cumpleaños en The Roxy junto a Pedro Aznar, Nacha Guevara, Gustavo Cerati, Juanse, Deborah del Corral y otros En el 2008 tras las presentaciones en Mar del Plata, San Juan y Mendoza comenzó una larga internación que lo deja sin recitales durante un largo período. 2008: Internación Tras protagonizar un episodio dramático causando destrozos dentro del hotel mendocino en el que se hospedaba, el 14 de junio/9 de julio de 2008 fue internado en el Policlínico de Cuyo, donde se le diagnosticó neumonía. Experimentó una gran mejoría en su estado, por lo que esperó una orden judicial que posibilitase su traslado a la quinta de Palito Ortega, en Luján. El músico había recuperado 15 kg de peso, contaba con un nuevo par de anteojos para mejorar su visión y había cumplido un tratamiento estético de odontología. El estado general de salud de García había mejorado notablemente esa situación alentaba su posible externación. Fue trasladado a la quinta de manera discreta el 21 de octubre y festejó de muy buen humor su cumpleaños número 57 dos días después, con amigos y gente cercana. Estuvieron en la celebración León Gieco y su exmánager, entre otros, con los que Charly realizó una zapada. Pedro Aznar no asistió ya que se encontraba en Río Cuarto, en uno de los recitales de la gira de su disco, Quebrado. En mitad del recital, Aznar hizo una llamada a García para cantarle el feliz cumpleaños. Charly pasaba sus horas de tratamiento en la quinta de Palito Ortega, viendo partidos de fútbol, corriendo por el jardín, nadando en la piscina y grabando nuevas canciones. Ortega lo hizo tratar con varios médicos y psiquiatras para curar su adicción. Charly alternó allí momentos de tranquilidad con otros de descontrol. El proceso de recuperación tomó casi un año entero. 2009-presente: El regreso Después de la larga recuperación, un curado Charly volvió en agosto de 2009 con una nueva canción llamada «Deberías saber por qué». La canción se convirtió en un éxito y pronto Charly se embarcó en una gira por Chile y Perú para promover su regreso. El 30 de marzo de 2009 dio un recital sorpresa en la Plaza Belgrano, frente a la Basílica de Luján. Las vallas de contención cedieron ante la euforia de la gente. Tocó 7 temas en 35 minutos y después se retiró en una camioneta, rumbo a la quinta de Palito Ortega. Para el retorno de García el músico había aumentado 20 kg, alcanzando un peso acorde a su altura: mide 1,94 m y pesa 85 kg. Un curado Charly volvió en agosto de 2009 con una nueva canción llamada «Deberías saber por qué». La canción se convirtió en un éxito y pronto Charly se embarcó en una gran gira por Chile y Perú para promover su regreso. Luego tocó en el Estadio del Club Atlético Vélez Sarsfield, ante más de 40.000 personas que coreaban y saltaban durante todo el recital bajo la lluvia. Ese show fue registrado en alta definición con 18 cámaras y editado en DVD, con el título El Concierto Subacuático. Luego García se presenta con dos fechas agotadas en Ecuador. La segunda fecha en Argentina, se dio en Rosario ante otras 40.000 personas con un recital que tuvo invitados sorpresa: Nito Mestre y Fito Páez. En enero de 2010, volvió a Uruguay para dirimir la causa abierta tras la agresión denunciada contra un paparazzi. Fue absuelto y en ese mismo enero un muy recuperado García brindó un recital ante 15.000 personas en el estacionamiento del hotel Conrad de Punta del Este, tras 7 años sin tocar en ese país. Luego se presentó en Mar del Plata ante 15.000 personas. En febrero se presentó en Cosquín. En Buenos Aires dio cuatro inolvidables conciertos en el estadio Luna Park (días 17 y 19 de marzo, 3 y 30 de abril), con invitados sorpresa: Pedro Aznar, David Lebón, León Gieco, Fito Páez, Fabiana Cantilo y Juanse. El 30 de abril, durante el cuarto Luna Park se dieron cita en el escenario David Lebón y Pedro Aznar. García se presentó el 24 de abril en Santa Fe. En mayo, brindó dos recitales históricos en Israel, en la ciudad de Haifa y en Tel Aviv. Se presentó en un anfiteatro romano en y tocó el Muro de las Lamentaciones. También en mayo, dio cuatro funciones en México: Guadalajara, Puebla, Monterrey y México DF. Luego, el 12 de junio, brindó un espectáculo en Córdoba, y a fines de ese mes tocó en Neuquén. El 9 de julio de ese mismo año es uno de los grandes protagonistas del Recital de la Independencia realizado en San Miguel de Tucumán al celebrar los 194 años de la Declaración de la Independencia y dentro de las celebraciones del Bicentenario de Argentina. Este recital, al cual asistieron 100.000 personas, homenajea a la Independencia Argentina y ―debido a que ella nació un 9 de julio en la ciudad de Tucumán― a Mercedes Sosa quien llegara a ser su gran amiga. Volvió a los escenarios en diciembre. Tras una serie de conciertos presentando Kill Gil, García se presentó en abril de 2011 en el festival Vive Latino, donde fue, junto al regreso de Caifanes, la principal atracción. Durante las presentaciones de Joaquín Sabina en Argentina en el estadio Luna Park, Charly García fue invitado junto a Andrés Calamaro y Fito Páez, donde tocó junto a Joaquín Sabina los temas «No voy en tren» y «Es mentira». En junio de 2011, se presentó para los 15 años de la Rock&Pop FM 95.5 de Paraguay, junto a Emmanuel Horvilleur y otros grupos de rock paraguayo en el Rakiura de la ciudad de Luque. Se presentó en el festival Prevemusic (en Sunchales) con su nueva banda The Prostitution, que suma a Fernando Samalea y un trío de cuerdas dirigidas por él. Durante octubre y noviembre de 2011 presenta un nuevo espectáculo triple consistente en tres conciertos con tres listas de canciones diferentes para cada concierto, recopilando temas de todas sus épocas, en el teatro Gran Rex de Buenos Aires. El éxito de este ciclo de conciertos obligó a repetirlos en noviembre. En el año 2012, siguió llevando su música a distintos escenarios, siendo uno de ellos el Quilmes Rock 2012 llevado a cabo en el Estadio Antonio V. Liberti, que contó como teloneros a Fito Páez y Las Pelotas, y un recital gratuito en Mar del Plata con alta concurrencia del público. Fue el acto de cierre de la decimooctava versión del festival Rock al Parque en Bogotá (Colombia). Luego, García se presentó en varias oportunidades en Luna Park y otros estadios de Argentina y Latinoamérica. Presentada como su obra cumbre, durante abril de 2012 editó 60x60 (sesenta años por sesenta canciones), un box set que recopila una trilogía de shows en el Teatro Gran Rex ofrecidos a fines de 2011 y donde Charly García recorre en tres etapas, su carrera musical. En una edición limitada (cada ejemplar tienen un número de serie), 60×60 contiene 3 DVD con más de tres horas de concierto y extras adicionales, 3 CD con el audio de los recitales, un libro de fotos de 44 páginas con más de 80 fotografías, un póster de 0,40 × 1 m, las letras de todas las canciones y un dibujo original de García. Su banda, rebautizada The Prostitution, estaba integrada por Christine Brebes, Julián Gándara, Carlos García López, Carlos González, Kiuge Hayashida, Rosario Ortega, Fernando Samalea, Toño Silva, Alejandro Terán y Fabián Vön Quintiero. El 9 de junio de 2012, luego de haber sido declarado «ciudadano ilustre de Córdoba» y mientras cantaba su tema «Canción del 2×3», Charly García se desvaneció sobre el piano, a una hora de haber comenzado su show en el estadio Orfeo de la capital cordobesa, y le dio un susto a todos los presentes. Tras la suspensión del concierto, el músico fue trasladado al Instituto Modelo de Cardiología, y allí los médicos aseguraron que «su estrés por el show y porque es muy fumador le provocaron una crisis de hipertensión. Pero se recuperó bien y está estable». García recibió finalmente el alta médica, pero la decisión de su entorno fue que se quedara en Córdoba descansando. La jefa de prensa del músico aseguró: «Le hicieron muchos estudios para descartar que no tuviera nada neurológico ni cardiovascular. Todos los chequeos salieron bien, pero a partir de ahora tendrá que empezar a cuidarse más y medicarse por la hipertensión». El 24 de septiembre, Charly García actuó ante 50 000 personas en la fiesta del Boleto Educativo Gratuito en Córdoba. Tal como estaba previsto, el músico subió al escenario a las 20:00, pero desde las 16:00 se presentaron los grupos musicales locales Planeador V, Las Rositas, Cuatro al Hilo y Motor Blues. «Rockanroll yo» y «Plateado sobre plateado» fueron los temas que García seleccionó para abrir el concierto. El 23 de octubre Charly García festejó sus 61 años entre amigos, sushi, canilla libre y discos. El festejo duró hasta las 3 de la mañana. Fiel a su estilo, el ícono del rock nacional celebró tocando con amigos de toda la vida. La celebración fue en el restaurante El Muelle de la Costanera norte. A Charly se lo vio contento y descansado. Llegó acompañado de su novia Mecha Iñigo. Compartió la velada con amigos de toda la vida como León Gieco, Fito Páez, Palito Ortega, Hilda Lizarazu, David Lebón, El Zorrito von Quintiero, Juanse y El Negro García López. El 3 de noviembre, Charly García actuó en el estacionamiento del Estadio Ciudad de La Plata ante cientos de fans. A sala llena fue el recital de Charly en La Plata, una ciudad que le gusta pero en la que -dijo― se ha perdido varias veces. El 8 de noviembre de 2012, Charly García, Fito Páez, León Gieco y David Lebón se unieron para recordar al Flaco Spinetta. Los artistas se unieron en el escenario y tocaron grandes éxitos, en un show que emocionó a todos los invitados a la gala de los Premios Gardel 2012. Arriba del escenario, y con fotos de la vida del gran músico en pantallas gigantes, Fito Páez, David Lebón, y León Gieco cantaron «Postcrucifixión», «Durazno sangrando», «Laura va», «No te busques ya en el umbral», y «Seguir viviendo sin tu amor». En el escenario también estaban los músicos Mariano Otero, Gastón Baremberg (batería), Hernán Jacinto, Dizzi Espeche, y Alejandro Terán (violista). En el año 2013, García presentó su libro Líneas Paralelas - Artificio Imposible. Editado por la editorial Planeta, se trata de una explicación detallada sobre el método de planificar sus presentaciones con dibujos y textos. «Lleno la cama de dibujos, de apuntes que resumen parte de mi cerebro y de mi alma», expresó García en la presentación del libro. «Querían una biografía, pero me parece que estoy muy joven todavía, son solo cuarenta años de trayectoria. Hay una parte científica por el espacio y la distancia, a tal punto que yo veo que las líneas paralelas se tocan. Todos sabemos que eso no pasa, pero en mi obra sí pasa. Las paralelas tienen ganas de tocarse, pero se consuelan sabiendo que van a estar toda la vida juntas». Sobre la escritura, además, declaró: «muchas de las cosas escritas a puño ni yo las entiendo, el cerebro va más rápido. Es como si estuviera haciendo una canción, uno escribe así lo que le viene. Es una historia de amor, es una historia de no asfixia del espacio, de mi visión de lo que se llama arte que todavía no la comprendo como no comprendo el infinito, pero sí comprendo que sin aire no hay música». Los días 23 y 30 de septiembre de 2013, Charly García presentó su show "Líneas Paralelas (Artificio imposible)" en el Teatro Colón, junto a dos cuartetos de cuerdas y su banda “The Prostitution”. Estos dos cuartetos de cuerdas se denominaron "Orquesta Kashmir" -homenaje a Led Zeppelin-. En total fueron veintisiete músicos en escena, diez que conforman la banda que lo acompaña desde su vuelta, The Prostitution, y 17 músicos de cámara que les aportaron los arreglos clásicos a las canciones, bajo su propia dirección. La artista plástica Renata Schussheim, quien ya trabajó con el músico a lo largo de su carrera, fue la encargada de la puesta en escena y el vestuario que utilizaron Charly y su banda. También, como había anunciado en la presentación del libro Líneas Paralelas, en el escenario Charly estuvo acompañado de Bernard Fowler, corista de los Rolling Stones. El 16 de noviembre de 2013 García sufrió un pico de presión antes de un show en Colombia y fue internado para chequear su salud. Según contó el productor José Palazzo, antes de salir al recital, por la altura, le dieron oxígeno al músico y le tomaron la presión. Sin que haya síntomas, descubrieron que tenía la presión alta, y decidieron hacerle ahí mismo un electrocardiograma. Como los resultados levantaron sospechas, el médico decidió llevarlo a la Clínica Del Country para descartar algo más grave. Los análisis practicados al músico dieron dentro de los parámetros normales, y fue dado de alta en las horas siguientes. Nuevamente, el 22 de enero de 2014, Charly fue internado en la clínica Fleni con un cuadro de fiebre y los médicos le realizaron todo tipo de exámenes para conocer el origen de su afección. Al día siguiente se dio a conocer el comunicado firmado por la doctora Graciela Sánchez Balcarcel, subdirectora médica de Fleni, que afirmo que el artista, de 62 años, "evoluciona estable, lúcido y con parámetros cardiovasculares normales, no volviendo a presentar nuevos registros febriles". El músico tiene previsto actuar en el Cosquín Rock, la primera noche, el 1 de marzo, evento que organiza José Palazzo, el productor que está informando sobre su estado de salud. Personalidad y polémica Desde sus comienzos, Charly García fue siempre una figura polémica tanto a nivel nacional como internacional. Sus repentinos cambios de humor en medio de los recitales - lo peor que puede pasar es que haya problemas con el sonido - su drogadicción y sus polémicas frases sobre sí mismo y sobre otros personajes de público conocimiento, hacen de García una figura siempre visible y a la vez muy querible. Muchas veces su visión crítica de la realidad y su independencia de opinión no ha gustado a todos los sectores de la sociedad argentina. Otra anécdota conocida cuenta que durante un recital las personas del público le gritaban «puto» y respondió bajándose los pantalones para demostrar que supuestamente no lo era. Asimismo, ha sido internado tres veces en clínicas psiquiátricas, fue echado del ejército cuando cumplía con el servicio militar obligatorio, debido a que no soportaba el encierro y la disciplina impuesta por los militares. Llegó a tal grado su desesperación por salir, que en una ocasión sacó a pasear un cadáver en silla de ruedas, lo que motivó una investigación psiquiátrica que lo determinó psicótico y paranoico con personalidad esquizoide. Tuvo varios ingresos por adicción a las drogas, como en 1991, 1994 y 2008. Tuvo prohibido un tiempo el ingreso a Uruguay tras un escándalo al agredir a un paparazzo que intentó sacarle una foto. Charly tuvo conflictos en Colombia al llamarla «Cocalombia». En Costa Rica, durante los años ochenta, un recital de Charly terminó en una batalla campal cuando los organizadores quisieron suspender el recital por la lluvia. Charly tuvo problemas en Paraguay, cuando encerró a cuatro chicas en un hotel. En Quito fue detenido por el escándalo que lo tuvo como protagonista durante un recital ante unos diez mil espectadores la policía detuvo al rockero argentino en el camerino del Coliseo General Rumiñahui, donde se efectuó el concierto, aunque no dieron más detalles. García tenía que cerrar en la madrugada el megaconcierto, pero después de entonar una canción abandonó el escenario mientras arremetía a puntapiés contra los micrófonos y otros equipos de sonido. En una oportunidad un fanático de Charly fue herido durante un recital y el músico se solidarizó y le llevó una guitarra autografiada al hospital. Charly representa un desafío para muchos periodistas. Susana Giménez entrevistó al músico en varias oportunidades. En una de ellas Charly le rompió las hojas en donde tenía anotadas las preguntas que la conductora le iba a realizar al músico. En otra entrevista: Susana dice «Estás más gordo», a lo que Charly responde «vos también». Jorge Guinzburg también entrevistó varias veces al músico, obteniendo entrevistas muy recordadas. Jorge Lanata, Bruno de Olazabal (Perú) y Jaime Bayly (Perú), Sergio Marchi, el Bebe Contepomi y otros grandes periodistas tuvieron memorables entrevistas con el músico. Charly García, sin embargo, mantiene conflictos con algunos periodistas, como con Mauro Viale. Charly García sostuvo muchos conflictos en la provincia de Mendoza. En 1983, se desnudó en pleno recital. Después un policía golpeó la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba el músico y le dijo: «¡Abra: soy policía!», a lo que García respondió: «¿Y yo qué culpa tengo de que usted no haya estudiado?». En Mendoza, en el 2000 luego de haber tocado gratis junto a Mercedes Sosa, García probó el vértigo de lanzarse desde una ventana del décimo piso de un hotel hacia una piscina, y cuando la prensa le cuestionó su acto dijo: «¡Sólo la vi, y me atreví! Hay que ir más allá, además yo no me voy a morir nunca y mi capricho es ley». Más tarde referiría que se atrevió a tirarse después de muchos cálculos y debido a que estaba encerrado en la pieza, ya que afuera estaba la policía para interrogarlo debido a incidentes sucedidos la noche anterior en un pub de la misma ciudad. El disco Rock and Roll YO tendría canciones dedicadas a Florencia, novia de Charly que por ese entonces tenía 15 años de edad. Los padres de Florencia no dejaban a Charly acercarse a su hija y por tal motivo aparecen temas como «Dileando con un alma». Durante un recital en Ferro en el 2004, después de las declaraciones de una mujer que decía ser su hija y que incluso ya le habría dado una nieta, Charly gritó a los espectadores: «Esa que dice que es mi hija, ¿vino o no vino?». En dicho recital también rompió dos vasos con la mano y destrozó varios instrumentos. García dijo que en ese recital iba a quemar el piano pero que la lluvia no se lo había permitido. En una entrevista al periodista Luis Majul, reveló que fue agredido por empleados de seguridad del lugar en el último recital de una serie dada en La Trastienda. En 2007 le cancelaron un recital por llegar tarde. García gritó: «Mi ejército, rompan todo». Al otro día La Trastienda amaneció con pintadas a favor de García. Los seguidores de García suelen llamarse Los Aliados o el Ejército Say No More. Muchas veces sus seguidores le perdonan todo al músico, que llegue tarde a los recitales o incluso que ni siquiera vaya. La respuesta que dan los aliados a eso: «Charly es Charly, es un genio, es Dios». Ese mismo año, Charly García le tiró un vaso de whisky a la cantante islandesa Björk. La agresión se produjo en el interior del hotel Faena, en Puerto Madero, y el acontecimiento se mantuvo en el más absoluto secreto. Al año siguiente, el viernes 18 de abril del 2008, Charly se peleó con Marcelo Pocavida (exintegrante de Los Baraja) en la zona de acceso a los camarines del Teatro Roxy después del show de los New York Dolls. En Youtube se muestran videos grabados de celulares sobre Charly García, ya sea sobre esta pelea o en incidentes en Chile cuando una chica se sube al escenario. Charly mantiene serios conflictos con su hijo, Migue García. En una ocasión, estando necesitado de dinero, Charly García pretendió vender el departamento que le había regalado a su hijo en el piso séptimo del mismo edificio donde vive Charly, en avenida Coronel Díaz 1905. Hubo un altercado entre ambos. Migue García dijo que fue agredido por su padre, quien le produjo una herida cortante en la frente. En 2010 Charly García terció en la polémica entre Fito Páez y Ricardo Arjona. La pelea a tres bandas surgió cuando Páez aseguró que Arjona era un síntoma de «aniquilación cultural». García apuntó a que su público y el de Arjona son muy distintos: «(El de Arjona) es más de amas de casa, que ven telenovela, y es muchísima gente». La buena relación entre Charly García y Andrés Calamaro empezó a deshilacharse a mediados de los años noventa, cuando García conoció en Madrid a Mónica, la mujer de Calamaro, mientras este se encontraba de gira y, según García, lo estaban echando de un hotel. García otorgó a Mónica el rol de socia espiritual en la etapa Say No More, disco en el que se produjo el último encuentro musical entre los artistas, ya que el Salmón compuso y grabó la canción «Yo necesito un gol». Cuando Andrés y Mónica llegaron a una crisis que derivaría en separación, empezaron los problemas entre dos de los más importantes artistas del rock nacional. Y allí hubo de todo. Desde cruces casi simpáticos (García: «Mónica es lo más, Andrés es lo menos»; Calamaro: «¿Cómo mi mujer se va a acostar con él? A mí por lo menos me quedan dientes»); hasta enfrentamientos artísticos: el exitoso disco de Calamaro Alta suciedad es una respuesta al Alta fidelidad que Mercedes Sosa grabó con García, y la canción que da título al disco parece hablar de García, y de cierta obsesión de Calamaro por la dentadura de García («El campeón tiene miedo de pegar, no se quiere romper las manos, porque tiene que cantar el ritmo del protector bucal…»). Luego llegaron las amenazas físicas: la recordada aparición de García en el programa TV Abierta («parece que un calamar viene del océano Atlántico… Ya molestaste demasiado, te van a matar. Yo no, porque no voy a gastar energía en vos… Dijiste que me ibas a pegar nueve piñas, te vi con dos guardaespaldas y un bate de béisbol en la puerta de mi casa y te lo tuviste que meter en el culo»): y la respuesta de Calamaro: «La única noticia de Charly García que quiero recibir es que se muera… no, que se muera no, quiero cagarlo a trompadas. Ahora lo voy a llamar a la casa para acabar de una vez con esto, seguro que está escondido debajo de la cama.» Y, finalmente, la agresión, no al artista, sino a la obra: Calamaro rompiendo a palazos una batea del Tower Records de la avenida Santa Fe con discos de García. Discografía Sui Generis *''Vida'' (1972) *''Confesiones de invierno'' (1973) *''Pequeñas anécdotas sobre las instituciones'' (1974) *''Adiós Sui Generis'' (1975) *''Sinfonías para adolescentes'' (2001) PorSuiGieco *''PorSuiGieco'' (1976) La máquina de hacer pájaros *''La máquina de hacer pájaros'' (1976) *''Películas'' (1977) Billy Bond and the Jets * Billy Bond and the Jets (1979) Serú Girán * Serú Girán (1978) * La Grasa de las Capitales (1979) * Bicicleta (1980) * Peperina (1981) * No llores por mí, Argentina (1982) * Serú '92 (1992) * En Vivo (1993) * Yo no quiero volverme tan loco (2000) Álbumes de estudio solista * Pubis angelical / Yendo de la cama al living (1982). * Clics modernos (1983). * Piano bar (1984). * Tango (con Pedro Aznar) (1986). * Parte de la religión (1987). * Cómo conseguir chicas (1989). * Filosofía barata y zapatos de goma (1990). * Radio Pinti (con Pedro Aznar y Enrique Pinti) (1991). * Tango 4 (con Pedro Aznar) (1991). * La hija de la lágrima (1994). * Say no more (1996). * Alta fidelidad (con Mercedes Sosa) (1997). * El aguante (1998). * Influencia (2002). * Rock and roll yo (2003). * Kill Gil (2010). Sus bandas Músicos acompañantes Enlaces externos * Discos online de Charly García en el sitio web Rockalpalo.com. * Entrevista a Charly García, en español, en el sitio web de la BBC de Londres. * Canciones online de Charly García en el sitio web Last.fm. * Material documental de Charly García en Rock.com.ar. * Charly García en el Cosquín Rock 2011, en el sitio web de la agencia de noticias Télam. * Información sobre Charly García en el sitio web Música Nacional. Categoría:Músicos